The Stains of Timé
by xXTheStainsOfTimeXx
Summary: [2018] Larissa Ann-Dacosta, a young and homeless civilian with minor cybernetic limbs. A girl of loneliness. Just killing and fighting to survive. No faith. No hope... Until she stumbles upon the rise of World Marshal and Desperado Enterprises; where she sets on a painful, romantic journey. A love story between OC x Monsoon. Story falls right before the events of Metal Gear Rising.
1. Chapter 1: Fix'er up!

"I'm sure you'll join us. Let me personally welcome you to World Marshal and Desperado Enforcement-..." Monsoon watched as Armstrong continued to fill the girl's head on the grandeur of the supposed PMC.

He only brought the girl here for her skill. With only very little cybernetic enhancements, it was surprising a twenty year old could kill off three highly trained cyborgs. Of course, she was no where near the skills of a captain, but she was good enough for primary work.

"Monsoon-" The silverette was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of his superior's voice.

"Why don't you get her settled in?" Armstrong questioned. The reddish cyborg simply scoffed before dragging the girl away. Holding her by her cybernetic arm, he sighed. "Might want to get that looked at."

Through the hallways of the facility, he entered once such room. It was a neat and orderly. "Dr. Rios-" In one of the corners of the room, a woman turned. "Tune up on this one." He simply pushed the girl away before leaving the room.

Dr. Camellia Rios. She was born from an Italian surgeon and Portuguese songstress. Despite taking a liking to her mother's passion, she was brought up medical ever since she could remember. Human anatomy was turned to cybernetics, making her into a young, successful cybernetic surgeon at the age of twenty-two; only for her part of a secret bid between Desperado and her father so that she would have a job and a nice salary. Camellia was a short woman, only standing at five foot one. Her skin was that of a bronze goddess, but her hair was on the border of wavy, curly and oh yes, frizzy on those especially hot days. Thick, large glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, magnifying her blue eyes, before she would have to push the navy frames up as they slid down sometimes. Being raised in the island of Sicily, Camellia was brought up with a sailor point of view. Her outfits normally consisted of navy, white, red, turquoise or coral. Thats it. That day, she was wearing a navy chemise that was tucked into a white and navy striped skirt, but it was halfway hidden beneath her white lab coat.

Working for Desperado hasn't been the easiest. She felt uneasy around the so called, "Winds of Destruction", especially since she was their doctor. This day was like any other normal day. Cyborgs would walk in and out for minor repairs before she sent them off. It was around noon where it started to slow down, leaving her with some free time to watch her favorite soap opera on a small tablet. Hearing the door being push open, Camellia quickly clicked off the tablet and stood to her feet. It was only Monsoon...right? She didn't know. She only started working a week ago.

"Dr. Rios. Tune this one up." The girl he was holding was thrusted forward, but the young doctor stopped her momentum and watched as the red cyborg took his leave. Looking down at the girl, Camellia blinked from behind her large glasses.

"I hope he didn't hurt you. No need to be scared." Her Italian accent was thick on her tongue as she spoke. The brunette led the girl and motioned her to sit on the examination table on the other side of the room. "Let me see your arm."

Her eyes were careful to inspect the cybernetic arm. Her fingertips traced over the sensitive metal of her fingers to sense reaction before making the girl grip her hand and loosen it. "I just got to do some very minor tune ups, if you don't mind. You probably heard him, but I'm Dr. Rios." Camellia smiled. "What is your name?"

"Larissa." the younger female politely pronounced. "I appreciate what you're doing for me... So you're the doc around here, huh?" Larissa questioned, her own accent, an English one to be percise, filling her speech.

And by hearing the girl's chipper, an English accent, the doctor gave a small sigh of relief. Larissa wasn't depressed at all. Good, cause Camellia wouldn't know how to handle with that. Grabbing a few tools from her desk across the room and some small, portable machines, the brunette gave a smile.

"Well, Larissa, call me Camellia. You'll be the only exception that can call me that" she chuckled. Her hands were delicate when attaching some wires and using tiny screws at the girl's cybernetic palm. "And yes, I'm the doctor around here. Just started a week ago, actually." After correcting the motion sensors in the hand, her fingers clicked on the small machine to calibrate the fine motor movement in her artificial muscles. "Alrighty, that should do it!" Camellia pushed her large frames to the bridge of her nose as she gently detached the wires. Now Camellia was getting curious. This girl seemed not so much younger than her, probably by two years at the most. Why was she here?

"Are you going to be doing field work? I know its rude, and don't mind me saying, its just unusual to hire someone with...more flesh than metal, if you understand what I mean."

While rubbing the back of her neck, Larissa perked a smile. "To be honest, this all happened so quickly... "

She explained to Dr. Rios of how she ended up in Denver, when she was operated on in World Marshal and how she later met Monsoon.

Her shoulder shrugged.

"I'm not particularly sure why they're wanting to hire me... It's not the first time I've been invited into a private organisation, though..." She rolled her pale green eye before staring back at the small doctor.

"You don't think they'll want to turn me into a full cyborg just to enhance my skill and power, do you?"

She panicked and was shocked at the idea, though it may or may not be true.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Is Ready

Hearing her story, Camellia listened to every detail as her cerulean eyes scanned the girl. What an odd turn of events. It was probably better than your father auctioning your skills off to some PMC. Suddenly the younger girl's green eyes widened.

"You don't think they'll want to turn me into a full cyborg just to enhance my skills, do you...?"

"Even if they did, I would be the only one to do so and of course I would never do that. You're a pretty, young girl. I would never dare to authorize that kind of operation" Camellia smiled. "I mean, Armstrong isn't bad, personally I think he is nuts. I don't really know much of everyone here. Monsoon, he's quiet, but can act like a jerk sometimes; Mistral seems somewhat normal, but only somewhat; then there is Sundowner who is brute! I must warn you to try to stay away from him; and then lastly there is Sam. I never knew that such a cyborg can be so carefree. Makes me kinda envious. Oh well then." The brunette stole a quick glance from her tablet on the desk before giving a smile.

"It seems I am off duty until tonight. Maybe I can show you the rest of the facility and probably where you will be staying. I will run by to Armstrong if you can stay in my room. I don't feel comfortable with you sleeping anywhere else."

After hearing Camellia's concern for Larissa's accommodation, this made the young adult feel... Almost as if she was being looked over by someone. Or as if there was someone who cared.

She hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

She cracked another smile and nodded in agreement. "I'd like that very much, thank you, Camellia."

It took at least an hour to show her the whole underground facility. They had her lab, training rooms, dormitory sectors, a small library and lastly the dining hall, which wasn't as large as a school mess hall, but it had more justice than one.

"Well, I'm going to get dinner now, cause I got my late shift tonight so feel free to join-" Entering the mess hall, she sighed. Of course the infamous "Winds of Destruction" had to be there. "-me." Camellia finished. Clearing her thought, she ushered Larissa along. "Just ignore them" she whispered.

Monsoon was quiet, but his gaze lifted up when the two walked in. Of course he heard the curly haired doctor telling the girl to ignore them. The doctor was new as well, but she was smart to mind her own business. He watched the two as they got their food and sat at a table on the opposite side of the room.

"That's the girl, right?" Mistral commented. Her eyes flickered from the girl to the red cyborg who simply nodded.

"Yes." he answered.

Larissa's eyes often shifted over to the other members of Desperado, curious to see if any of them were rumouring about her.

"I didn't think cyborgs were able to eat so much..." Judging by the quantity of food on Sundowner's plate.

"You would be surprised. They need a little more food than us to maintain their bodies since most of it is artificial" Camellia explained.

"A wonderful explanation, Dr. Rios" Sundowner exclaimed, the tone, of course, is quite sarcastic. The brunette's blue eyes flickered at the largish man, before turning away.

"See what I mean? An absolute brute" the doctor whispered with a sigh before taking another bite of her meal.

Monsoon shot Sundowner a glance before sighing.

"Be lucky that there are no ratios or you might as well be as good as dead" the red cyborg smirked as he took a small bite of his own food. Within the company of the team, he kept a silent gaze on the girl. He noticed her arm had better motor movement, thanks to Dr. Rios, but will she be able to progress? A skilled human can kill three normal cyborgs, but how much can this girl handle?

Dinner couldn't get any more awkward. It was silent except for the sounds of cutlery against the dishes and Sundowner shovelling food in his mouth. It was kinda making Camellia uncomfortable. She can see Larissa feeling the same way.

"Say, where are the accommodations here?" Hearing this, Camellia sighed. The perfect escape.

"They are alright. I'll show you. Also, I sent Armstrong a quick email during the tour. You can stay with me" she explained as she quickly finished her plate. Seeing that Larissa was done, the two left the mess hall. She didn't even want to look at the table of cyborgs. Her room wasn't far. It was down a floor and down the hallway to the left. Of course, the Winds of Destruction got their rooms. There were two bunks on either side of Camellia's room. two metal locks each for closet space and a small cabinet.

"Its not much, but at least we got our air conditioning, huh?" Camellia chuckled.

"This is home, sweet home." Being silent for a moment, the brunette pushed up her glasses. "Alright, it sucks, but I try to make it as comfortable as I can." Noticing the time, Camellia gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the lab, but you are free to visit any time." Camilla smiled as she opened the door to the room. "My shift is only for two hours, but I'm sure you can occupy yourself. There is a training room, and a workout room and...not much. Anyways, I'll see you in a bit, Larissa" the doctor chimed as she hurried back to the lab.

Having his fill, Monsoon pushed his plate aside. He didn't say a word as he stood up from the table and left. His normal place was the training room. He was a machine. A device for murder. Nothing more. Nothing less. The training room was bare, which he didn't mind. What's the point of decoration? Black sais twirled between his agile fingertips. Each day was the same old thing, day by day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Room

Larissa spent at least half an hour thinking of ideas to occupy herself."...A training room." Camellia's voice repeated in her mind. Perhaps some exercise may pass the time.

She snuck out of the cabin, locking the door before searching for signs in the hallway to the training ground.

After a good run of navigation, she found it.

The door squeaked open.

Her eyes trailed to every corner of the hall.

She sighed, unfortunate to see that she wasn't the only one here.

Monsoon in one corner, Sam in the other.

Larissa quietly walked over to a wall with complete weaponry; from blades to warheads.

She grabbed a hold of a HF Katana blade, similar to what her friend Kuze had given her.

In one of the storage rooms were carriages of items such as fruit to use from their training. "...?" Larissa was silent for the moment. Fruit? Well. This'll be new.

Hearing a slight sound, Monsoon sighed. It was only the new girl. What was her name again? Larissa. She heard Camellia say it once or twice. His body was still as he watched her grab the HF katana from the arsenal wall. What will she do? He was growing curious as she dug through the supply closet before pulling out some crates of old fruit. Fruit. Of all things? With a shrug, his arm started to dislocate and separate from the appendage before hovering using the appendage's own magnetic force.

Camellia got to work on one cyborg in the meanwhile. Once again, minor tune ups. It was kinda boring, but thinking back to the room and Larissa, she frowned. She lived on the street? She was probably so bored right now. Glancing down at her tablet, she sighed. Maybe some of her favorite soap operas will cheer her up. Opening the door, Camellia glanced down the hallway before heading back to their room. The door was locked. Next place to check was the training room. Maybe she went there. With a hop in her step, the doctor made her way to the training room.

"Oh Larissa, I was wondering if-" Her body moved instinctively as parts of a shattered pineapple whizzed past her head. "W-What-?!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Camellia! Has it really been two hours already?" Shouted Larissa across the stadium.

"Its alright, you didn't hit me" Camellia laughed. Their giggles quickly died down. Was Larissa working that hard? Camellia knew that she would never have the strength to do what they do.

"Not yet. Only an hour or so passed, but I didn't know if you had anything to do, so I was going to let you borrow my tablet, but I see that you are kept busy." Looking around, she sighed. What a mess. Picking up an apple from the floor, Camellia chuckled as she balanced the apple on her finger.

"Looks like you didn't get this-" Something black zoomed past her, but stopped. A floating hand hovered, the black sai piercing the apple before Monsoon's arm retracted back.

"You need more work" Monsoon stated before turning away, tossing away the apple that was stuck on his weapon. Camellia's mouth opened and closed as saw Sam give a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whats with people trying to hit me with fruit? Whatever, anyways, seeing you made a mess, I might as well help you."

Larissa leaned down silently before turning her head, making the doctor smile.

"Larissa. Let me help you." Feeling the prescence looming over them, Camellia looked over her shoulder. It was Sam.

"Not bad." he said. His Brazilian accent hung heavy and lingered. Damn...it was a nice accent. "Still, like Monsoon said, you do need work." Sam repeated.

"Right, I get the point-"

Was that Larissa's voice? Camellia shook her head.

"Hey, don't get so down-" Sam's light-headed chuckle rang in her ear before a gust of wind, made the doctor give a step back. "W-What was that all...about?" Looking down at her white lab coat and her outfit underneath covered in fruit juices, the wavy haired brunette sighed.

"Why thank you Sam, for absolutely- you know, Nevermind." Camellia simply shrugged it off with a sigh. She couldn't stay mad at Sam. Out of the four, he was the least likely to attack you for no reason. Her blue eyes peeled themselves away from Sam's tall figure before looking around. At least everything was in one spot. Was he trying to help? Looking back at Sam, her finger pushed up her thick navy frames once more. Damn, why do they always slid down? Why can't see look cool and not like a nerd?

Thankfully the mess wasn't all that bad to clean up. At least she helped Larissa clean. Despite what happened, she was still discouraged.

Afterwards, "I meant what I said back there... I mean, they have cybernetic enhancements... They're complete cyborg! Of course they're superior... Of course they're better than me... I need to freshen up." Grumpy Larissa announced.

"I might as well, since my outfit is completely stained in different colours. Anyways, don't listen to them. You have something that they don't. Actual flesh. Most of their bodies are fully metal. Its not the best lifestyle" Camellia explained. She didn't like to see her friend like this.

"The hell? What sort of bathroom is this? No showers? What kind of a cabin doesn't have a shower?"

"Nope. The showers are communal, so they are in the hall. Of course, male and female are separated." A change of clothes along with a towel was draped over her arm before passing a towel to Larissa from her locker-like closet. "Why don't we freshen up?"

Monsoon sighed as Sam passive-aggressively helped them. Why help them? They made the mess, so they had to clean it. The girl was fragile, easily fazed by one's skills if they are superior. This would have to change. Monsoon was silent as they left. During the whole cleanup, he tried to practice, yet his senses lingered on Larissa. Why? Was it because he was curious to see if it would develop the skills to live or die on the battlefield? It was plausible. Coming out of the hallway, he heard the two of them. Talking about god knows what. Seeing the towels in their hands, Monsoon made the correct assumption, yet still followed Sam silently.


	4. Chapter 4: Dogtags

As the two entered the bathing rooms, the sound of water lingered in the air. Someone was in here. Camellia put her towel and clothes down before stripping down. Of course, Mistral was there. Her body was extremely attractive. The curves, the tanned skin, a true sign of feminism. She had their backs to them, but knew they were there gawking. With a sigh, Camellia twisted the handle before water erupted from the showerhead. Camellia was always self-conscience. She had the curves, the bronze skin, yet wearing glasses and having curly hair didn't help. It screamed geek.

Showers were normally quick. Mistral left, but not without a taunting smile at the girls before leaving. What was this? High school? Really? The water was turned off before she dried herself off and get dressed. Just a simple dress. One that that Camellia loved wearing was dresses.

"Well, my shift is over" Camellia smiled before patting her on the back. "Is there anything you wanted to do? I mean tonight, I got my tablet! You got to watch this show that I'm watching. Its pretty good!" When it came to Camellia's soap operas, she never missed an episode.

The girls made their way back down the long corridors, conversing once more. "Soap opera? Ah, sure. Haven't seen any TV shows in a long while. Might be nice to just chill out before hitting the sack."

Not that Larissa particularly liked that category of entertainment, she enjoyed the company of her friend anyway.

The sound of rain had somewhat of a calming effect on the red cyborg. His footsteps were absolutely silent against the floor. He moved like a ghost in the night, slowly with a powerful stride. Hearing noises, his predator-like instinct made him stop. He heard the Portuguese tongue of Camilla's soap opera, the doctor herself and yet the soft voice of Larissa. He just stood there, listening, as if he was eavesdropping on the most important information in the world.

Larissa isolated herself underneath the warm doona, listening to her friend's soap opera, while half listening to the pouring rain.

She couldn't stop but think of something; someone.

"I need to get it back. I need to get it back. But what if it's gone? Why did I have to drop them? Those fucking PMC's..." She softly mumbled to herself in anger.

She looked at Camellia who was happily occupied by her show below, Larissa decided on what she should now do.

It frustrated her. Should she go? Or should she leave it. No. The possession was too valuable to lose.

Larissa hopped off the bunk bed, sprinted out of the room and entered into the corridors. She left without reason to her friend.

She ran. Tearing up on the way, in nothing but a night gown, no shoes, no socks.

She ran until she met the entrance of the complex, slamming the doors open and running out and across the open area.

She zoomed down the stairs into the small garden area where the large "World Marshal" sign lit with lights.

The rain fell hard, with the ground soggy wet, making things alot harder for Larissa to find what she was after.

"There!"

Two shiny metal pieces sticking through mud and tanbark behind some bushes. Larissa pulled them out with ease, the long strip of metal necklace following the two other pieces. Dogtags. They were dogtags. Not hers, though.

"I can't lose you again."

She sat in the wet mud, stained her nice white gown, just holding them.

"I really thought I'd lost you this time."

"M-Monsoon! No!" Camellia yelled as she chased after the cyborg. She couldn't him hurt that girl.

As the girl ran out of the room, it was the Cambodian's instinct to give into the chase. He heard Camellia and her footsteps behind him, but she was too slow. He didn't understand what was going on with this girl, but he had orders. No one leaves the facility, due to concerns of treason, which was dealt with death. The rain smoothly slid against his metal body as he stopped. He watched as she dug through the mud. He moved like a predator in the night as he crept up behind her. A black sai was held up against her neck.

"Lost who?" he questioned.

"M-Monsoon!" Standing by the door of the facility, the doctor stood. "Don't you dare hurt her." The cyborg didn't move.

"I didn't plan too." The sai was removed from her neck, before he grabbed Larissa's arm, dragging her before pushing her wet body in the doctor's arms. "Whatever you lost, don't lose it again."

Larissa snatched herself out of the red cyborg's grip, droplets of rain falling from the bangs over her head. The shiny metal in her hands was placed around her neck. Then she left, no, stormed back into the building, her feet cold and wet.

She turned her head behind her, watching as Camellia followed behind, and behind her friend, the curious cyborg Monsoon. She frowned, shifting her gaze onward before reaching the doors again.

She waited and let them open for Camellia, slipping her cold hands into the pockets of her dirty gown. The door slammed shut, and both the females left from out of the bitter rain.

Larissa didn't speak as they returned through the hallways. She merely looked forward to slipping into bed and forgetting everything.

She was panting, you could hear her, from anger? Or from out of breath?

Who knew...


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Let Daddy Down

Walking back into the hallways, Monsoon was silently thinking. He caught a glimpse of the dogtag. Liquid Snake. It was probably the reason for her skills. Inheritance, but still, it couldn't have been just fate or an odd coincidence. Hearing an opening of a door, the cyborg hid himself in the shadows.

Larissa closed the cabin door behind her, and made her way through the down lit hallways, turning right into ladies showeroom.

She stared herself in the mirror, the many thoughts that revolved her mind began to overwhelm the young adult. She placed her head into her palms, deeply sighing again. "What if I end up like mother...? This isn't nature..."

He needed to find out if she is the descendant of Liquid Snake. It would only clear his mind of all his thoughts that interrupted his daily routine. He followed her silently in the shadows until she reached the bathing area. He wasn't fazed as she started to strip down, but to keep his hidden composure, he watched. The water was turned on, masking his footsteps as he took a step forward. There were many ways to approach this. He could always leave, just question her, or just grab her from behind, look at the dogtag and leave without any explanation. The last seemed the better of the choices...

After having a nice, hot shower, a bare Larissa walked to the basin to retrieve her towel, wrapping it tightly around her exposed areas. The dogtags around her neck... She used a finger or two and traced them over the fine metal... His name. She could feel it... "Liquid Snake..."

Her eyes trailed up at the large mirror, spotting the tip of a red object in the distance.

She immediately reacted and twisted herself around.

"Who's there!?" Her voice echoed in the empty showeroom. She swore she saw something.

Or even someone familiar.

Monsoon heard her whisper. Even thought she spoke his name, it wasn't proof enough. He can see her gaze within the reflection of the mirror, making him act quickly.

"Who's there?!" From the dark shadows, Monsoon slowly revealed himself. It was scary how silent he was as he strode right in front of her. Nothing came out of his mouth as he reached out. His fingers traced her clavicle and downward until he pulled out the dogtag from beneath the crevice of the towel wrapped around her. "Liquid Snake..."

"You...!?"

Monsoon's cold metal suit touched her bare skin which made her flinch. Her eyes widened, watching the cyborg trace his fingers lower down her body until he grabbed the dogtags. "Liquid Snake." He said. The girl's one and only father. "Yes? What of him?"

The curiosity, almost fear in Larissa's eyes as this Desperado captain had complete control of whatever she could do... She felt helpless for a moment.

She was so helpless, like a frightened little lamb. He could do anything to her right now and she wouldn't do anything about it.

"Yes? What of him?" Her voice wavered as she spoke, making the cyborg smirk. These are the kind of games he liked. He was still quiet, letting his finger travel up her collar bone and up the curve of her neck before taking a step back with a quiet chuckle.

"Don't let daddy down" he smirked before walking back into the shadows and out of the bathroom.

Larissa stared as Monsoon disappeared, maybe things were just getting to her. Perhaps that all didn't even happen. She rubbed her eyes, picking up her dirty clothes and returning into the halls.

Monsoon kept his distance. He assumed that he would be halfway down the hallway by the time she entered it, giving them enough space where he can see her, but almost slightly in the dark.

"Monsoon!" She called.

He didn't stop moving when his name was called.

"...Thanks." Larissa whisper echoed down the long corridor.

The cyborg didn't answer but only returned to his room to get some sleep.

Larissa sighed before re-entering her cabin.

"I got you some warm milk." Camellia said as Larissa gloomily walked in. Passing her friend the hot cup, the doctor tilted her head. "What were shouting about in the halls? I heard it from inside here." Camellia asked as she hung up her lab coat and crawled under the covers. "And how are you feeling by the way? Better I hope. You do look a lot better than earlier."

"I ran into him... I ran into Monsoon again... In the shower room..."

"W-What?" In the bathing area? The doctor shouted. Her mind started to make up situations for what could of happened, but Camellia's cheeks flushed.

"Well...what happened in there? You have to tell me now now that you brought it up!" Camellia said, her eyes gleaming with interested as she nuzzled the blanket against her face.

Larissa went through and explained the whole scene in the showeroom between herself and Monsoon.

"You see... Liquid Snake is my father-... Was." The girl shrugged, looking away. "Still, it doesn't explain why Monsoon wants to know so much about it... To have the wits and follow me into the bathrooms..."

She shook her head, looking back to her friend.

"Now," she began to say, "If I tell you this next thought boggling my mind, you cannot tell any other personnel in this entire building." Larissa's face was serious as were her words.

"Patient confidentiality. Its a doctor's oath to not reveal anything about my patients" Camellia smiled. "Now spill the beans~"

"Well... To be honest... I kinda... Enjoyed Monsoon's touch back there. And I'm not sure... But, I think... I say, I think... I might /like/ him."

"Monsoon?!" Noticing how loud her whelp was, the doctor quieted down before nodding her head wildly. "Don't worry, I'll keep it secret. Don't worry." Seeing Larissa so happy made the curly haired brunette smile. This was practically her first. Finally, something other than her Portuguese soap operas brought a real smile to her face.

"Say, Camellia... You've been here about a week now you said... Any likings for anyone, yet? I've told you mine..."

"W-What?" The Portuguese/Sicilian's face turned a bright red before looking away. Her arms were folded against her chest as her lips twisted themselves in a pout.

"Well...if you must know...I kinda like Sam?" Her wavering voice made it sound more like a question than anything. Taking a deep breath, she blinked her blue eyes. "I like Sam" she stated before pointing a finger at her friend. "Don't you dare tell anyone, alright? I mean look at me? Why am I thinking like this? I'm a doctor for crying out loud. A nerd of science! As if my large glasses didn't tip it off!"

"Sam? The one in the training room?" Larissa exclaimed in sheer surprise.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Oh, thats nice." Their gossiping got softer before they collapse their head on the pillows. What time was it? Leaning over the night stand to get her table, she sighed.

"Its like one and I need to wake up at five. I defiantly think we should get some sleep. Good night, Larissa."


	6. Chapter 6: Little Lamb & The Cyborg

Like clockwork, the doctor got up, washed, and dressed in her usual nautical attire before overlaying the white lab coat over the navy dress. It was a new day and yet she seemed more excited than usual. Her tablet was put in one of the wide pockets against her hip. She didn't want to wake Larissa. It was pretty early, but she had cyborgs and machines to fix. Her flats clicked against the floor as she made her way to the lab, her personal space. She loved seeing it so clean and organized. Pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she smiled.

Camellia entered her lab to find 6 cyborgs surrounding Sam, yabbering away in one corner. Laughter and manly voices that came from them... Sam pretended as if the doctor didn't even enter the room as of yet.  
Minuano watched the handy-work of the doc from the corner, sipping at his hot black coffee. The Brazilian certainly had more than one reason to be in the lab, and he waited until he was lastly checked.

7:05am Larissa woke up from the noise of chattering voices down the hallways... Like little kids on their first camp trip.  
The female couldn't find anything but a lab coat to wear in the closets... She had no choice but to wear her smelly fruit juiced clothes.  
She opened up the tablet and wrote a small note for her friend that she would be wandering the building sites once she returned.

She flew up to the highest floor, in the reception area where everything was fancy and Japanese styled. She gasped at the fleeting beauty. The name "Kuze..." Softly and sorrowfully slipping out of her mouth. An old mentor who was from Japan, which meant this environment had centre mental value.

She sat down, up on the small brige above the water features. It calmed her. Especially as the petals of the Sakura blossom tree's fell gently on her shoulders.

Monsoon was an early riser. He faintly heard Sam talk the night about Dr. Rios and Larissa. With him, it could be anything. Each morning he visited the reception area. For some reason it had a therapeutic effect on him, but only for a short while. Stepping out of the elevator, his interest was piqued.

"Who is this Kuze? You seem to know many key figures?" Monsoon asked before his lips curled into a taunting smirk.  
Larissa heard the familiar voice coming from the elevator. She stood up and placed her eyes on the Desperado captain who stood metres away. "Still eavesdropping?" her slight timid face and eyes locked on his.

"Still eavesdropping?" If he could, he would be raising an eyebrow. It was the first time the lamb spoke back. He chuckled only slightly.  
"It's not my fault you think so loudly." Standing by her side, he watched silently at the falling blossoms. "You still never answered my question, Larissa. Don't make me repeat it."  
The girl shrugged and leaned over the bridge, she stared into her own reflection from the water below. "If you really must know, Hideo Kuze was my mentor three years ago and, like a father to me..." She explained, pausing.  
-He's dead." The young female ended in a blunt tone. Her heartbeat pounded faster with Monsoon standing right beside her.

"Do I really say things that loudly?" she asked.  
His acute hearing can hear the rapid pace of her heart, making him tilt his head slightly to look at her. Why was she acting that way? The lamb has been approached, but not attacked. It wasn't the pace of nervousness.  
"Yes." he answered. "You are the opposite of stealth. Control yourself. I would be able to hear your pulse from a mile away."

Dacosta felt her heart throb more after what Monsoon had just said.  
She looked down, and shook her head,  
"You're right..." she told Monsoon. Now stuck in a mind where only negative thoughts were the answer, Larissa began to realize the time she was wasting just thinking about this cyborg... They're weren't many chances between them anyway.  
"Perhaps I'm just wasting my time, and yours."

She felt the wind pass between him and herself as she began walking back to he elevator, it gave her chills. Almost made her feel like tearing. But she didn't.  
As she started to walk away, Monsoon's arm silently separated before the appendage lunged itself, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Acting like this won't make your stronger. Don't get all depressed like that. It makes you look weak, which is something that you are not." Monsoon stated as he started to pull her towards him. "Show me that you are strong."

She was speechless... What to say? What to do? How could she prove herself...?  
Monsoon let her go shortly after, and she looked around, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to sound like an idiot and ask how to show him her strength... But then how?  
The katana on her left hip caught her eye. She slowly unsheathed it, a nice shine on the tip of the blade. A moment later, she turned around to Monsoon.  
"Call for some UG's, then..."

"No need." He quickly replied. He reached behind, the infamous black sais were twirled between his fingers before resuming his normal grip. "Show me how strong you are!"  
As soon as the girl prepared herself, his arms fully separated. Blackness blurred around her as Larissa quickly dodged the sais that charged at her from the sides before jumping out of the way. It was only a test. If Dr. Rios didn't tune up her arm, Larissa wouldn't have been able to block as quickly enough as she did.

Oh how he loved the thrill of battle. The silverette smiled as his arms circled around, targeting the girl from all directions.  
The look on her face was priceless. It was a simple part of trickery. Walking towards the girl, his body seperated. Arms, legs, chest, before reassembling when he stood in front of her. "You didn't hesitate. Good. I like that." he purred.

What did he just say? Did Larissa just hear him purr? Surely she just imagined it. Nonetheless, her cheeks blushed a rosey pink. "Hmph."  
"Tsk, tsk." His finger traced from her collar bone and up her neck; making her revisit the memories from last night. He grinned when seeing her blush. "I'm sure you remember that all too well, hmm?"

His touch... Oh how she loved it... Larissa softly moaned, though tried to resist.  
Her katana blade was then raised to her face. She lifted one finger and ran it over the stain of blood. Brining it to her lips, her small pink tongue poked out, licking up the thick red fluid that belonged to Monsoon. She devilishly smiled at him, "I won't let daddy down..." Repeating his own words, as if using them as a taunt.

Rios, who was worrying about where Larissa had gotten off to, came out of the twentieth floor's elevators only to cover her eyes, re-enter the elevator and mashing the button down to the floor.  
Seeing Larissa lick his blood, Monsoon smiled. He loved that teasing grin and devilish look on her face. The look of a true killer. A face of pride and confidence.  
"I'm sure you won't" he chuckled in her ear as he ran a hand through her hair, taking in her scent.

Hearing the elevator, he didn't dare to turn around. Sam was with the doctor, typical. As soon as the elevator doors closed once more, the red cyborg couldn't help but chuckle. "What a meddlesome woman" he sighed.

Larissa sighed too, grabbing a hand full of his white, silky long hair. "Don't blame her... It was probably the survalliance cameras that caught their attention."  
The girl's hand slowly trailed up the metal on Monsoon's chin, then to his cheek. She was rather surprised to feel how soft his skin was, not to mention seeing him allow her touch his body...

She began to wonder what Camellia would have been thinking after seeing the two...  
"She made the right choice by leaving" His hand quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair before grinning. His lips brushed against the corner of her mouth before pulling back, creating distance between them. He loved playing games.

Larissa stiffened as Monsoon's lips brushed up against the corner of her own, but then to suddenly pull away. "What a tease..." The girl said in a malicious tone. It was probably time Larissa head back downstairs anyway... Probably time to explain herself to Rios.  
"Monsoon could only smirk as he took another step back. He could see Larissa turning her attention to the elevator. Probably to chase the doctor's tail. He watched as girl held her arm against herself before tilting her head at the Desperado captain.  
"Am I strong...?" She asked.

"Yes...but-" He paused, sped in front of her, and crashed his lips against hers. "...You need work." he muttered against her lips before pushing her back and walking away.  
He could feel her slowly walking backwards, he knew her eyes were still on him before turning around to go to the elevator.  
"Arigato..." He heard her whisper.  
Monsoon had the girl in the palm of his hands. It made him think. What if he did train her? She would follow his orders without any hesitation. A loyal lamb. It seemed like a good idea in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Discussion

Monsoon was yet again silent as he walked through the hallways. He overheard the two girls talking about an event at eight. They weren't' going to leave the compound, were they? Going down a floor and into the communal showers, there was Sam.

"Little birds told me that you are leaving the compound tonight." The Cambodian chimed as he went to the shower head opposite of the Brazilian.

Samuel, who had only just got in his shower, spot the male Desperado Captain enter one opposite him. "Leaving the compound?" he repeated. "Ahhh, so you heard, huh? Teh. We're only getting drinks at the bar... Don't hesitate to come if you're free." the Brazilian cyborg laughed, watching his comrade from across. "Not to mention your little lamb..." he gave Monsoon a silly little smirk as he washed himself.

Monsoon shrugged his shoulders as he let the hot water run over his armored body.

"I might take your offer..." the red cyborg grinned as he stared at the wall. "I have that woman wrapped around my finger~"

Samuel dipped his head in nod, quite surprised to see Monsoon considering his offer. He mentioned about the woman wrapped around his finger... This made Sam smile after hearing the rumours about what happened in the reception area. "Oh, and I think she's just as wrapped around you, man..."

Sam removed the long tie out of hair, letting his long locks drop over his shoulders.

"What do you plan to do with her, eh?"

The water felt good. Just like the rain, it was therapeutic for the Cambodian. To him, water, such as rain or the pouring droplets from the shower head, was a constant inconsistency. "What do you plan to do with her, eh?" Sam questioned.

"She might be a valuable asset is she remains to be obedient, but I am not sure. Time has yet to tell" Monsoon answered.

The Brazilian had finished his shower, used the towel on the basin and dried his wet long hair. He really had no response to Monsoon's answer, to be honest had more important things on his mind. "Well, then. You can make up your mind weather or not you're coming."

And with that, he left the male showeroom.

Monsoon decided to stand there under the running water even after Sam left. He wanted to get the girl alone and since the doctor wouldn't be there for Larissa's rescue, it would be perfect. The thought made Monsoon grin.


	8. Chapter 8: Lust

Despite him wanting to go, he needed to train. His heels were hard against the floor, making his presence known to his comrades. Dark sais twirled inbetween his fingers as he made his way into the training room. He knew that she should would come.

The girl went to the locker-like closet and reached for her trusty katana. Since Camellia used Larissa's sash on a dress for her date with Sam, the girl had no choice but to hold it bare the whole time. But she didn't mind, it's not like she had to go far.

Monsoon stood alone in the training room. He stood there waiting. "She will come." It was only a matter of time until he heard her footsteps, making him smile.

Her flat shoes smacked against the floors of the dead corridors.  
The way she held her blade made it look as though she was on a hunt.  
Soon, she reached the doors, the entrance to the training room. A brief sigh came from her lips before she pushed the doors open.

There he stood, in the middle of the room, hands behind his back. As if waiting for someone.  
Larissa's face lit up.  
"Fancy meeting you here...?"

Monsoon turned. His footsteps were slow and steady...like a predator. He could see how tightly she held the hilt of the HF katana, making him smirk.  
"I could say the same. Come back for more?" the red cyborg taunted as he held his sais tightly in his hand. "I'm sure you could do better than last time."

The dark haired woman locked her eyes on her prey - she stepped one foot in front of the other, gradually making her way closer.  
"You knew I'd come, didn't you...?" a smirking Larissa taunted before charging towards the Cambodian, bringing a clash between their weapons. She was not intimidated by Monsoon's superiority anymore, she could now fight and enjoy it.

The little lamb was now a prideful ram as. Monsoon's arms seperated from his body so that his sais could attack her from every direction. She was doing good at herself, until her blade was knocked out of her hands. The HF katana landed behind him, making the cyborg smirk.  
"What will you do now without your weapon, Larissa?" he teased as he took a step closer.

She stood there paralysed for moment. Her eyes looked over to her fallen blade, then back up at the smirking Monsoon. Her feet spread apart, one behind the other, bending into a combat stance with hands up and in front of her face. She wasn't entirely sure weather this was the right decision, but it was better than giving in.

Close quarters combat? It only made Monsoon laugh as Larissa charged to punch him in the stomach. His body split apart before coming back together as she took a step back. She was in awe.  
"I thought you knew this? You seem so surprised" he chuckled as he took a step forward. His finger traced the curve of her bottom lip. "Try again. I dare you."

"Hmph." Larissa scoffed, taking a single step back away from him. She knew he was only playing with her mind, so she need not worry about the outcomes. She charged forward again, performing a three hit Sambo combo.

Monsoon stood back from the girl, smirking as he held his arms wide open for an invitation. Once more she charged forward but grabbed his arm. This caused him to seperate it from his body, but her other first collided into his face. Before the Cambodian had time to react, the girl's foot crashed into his hard stomach, sending him backwards.  
"Ugh..." Regaining his composure, his lips tugged up into a grin. "That wasn't very nice." Suddenly he appeared in front of her before slamming her into the near wall. Her arms were pinned above her head and her hips were pushed up against his, to stop her from struggling. "I didn't think you were going to do that. What a bad girl you are."

She couldn't move an inch. Larissa's devilish-like smirk returned. Somehow, she liked this enclosure, especially as their hips touched, she didn't want to squirm. Her cheeks bloomed a pale pink again, and she poked the tip of her tongue out with a wink. "Every girl in the world has bad side to them, m'dear. And you haven't even seen mine, yet." Her tone turned into a whisper as she finished her sentence, trying to stretch her face out as close to Monsoon's as possible.

Seeing her tongue poke out, the cyborg couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh really? You will have to show me, then." he whispered back before pushing his tongue pass her closed lip, asserting his dominance. One hand held her arms over her head while the other took a fistful of hair.  
He could feel her melting into his kisses, making him smile against her lips. This is exactly what he wanted from her. He didn't know why, but he desired it. The kiss was broken before she gazed up at him. "May I have my blade back now?" she asked.

"I'm not keeping it from you. You have to get it yourself" Monsoon answered as his grip on her wrists tightened.  
She sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to let her go so soon.  
"You're mean..." she said with a smile cracking on her face.  
Larissa wrapped a leg around Monsoon's, peacefully closing her eyes. she could almost feel herself resting onto his metal chest.  
He didn't mind when the girl wrapped her leg around his waist. It was tempting. Extremely tempting.

"Daisuki..." the girl mumbled under the breath.

It went silent. He wasn't use to the suddenly calmness. His hand ran through her hair as he looked up at the ceiling. Deep down, he wanted Larissa. To control and use her. Monsoon wasn't the type to share.  
"If you feel that way, then show me."

Larissa's face turned impassive before she looked at Monsoon with a neutral expression. "Then let go of me, and I will show you."  
Dacosta was dropped on her feet straight away. It wasn't long until she clinged back to him, though. She placed both her hands over his cheek bones to lock Monsoon's lips on hers. She removed one hand to the back of his neck which pushed their lips even closer together.

Once she pushed away, she rested her head onto his red shoulder. Her voice was soft and calm, "Where can be alone? Without any comrades, with no cyborgs, no captains, no interruptions... Where in this complex can we be alone, Monsoon...?"

The girl questioned for privacy, Monsoon took a step back.  
"Meet me at the next floor up. Down the hallway, to the right. Enter the third door to the left" Monsoon instructed before leaving the training room. He could take the stairs. He didn't want to be seen with her, especially when going towards his room. He was silent as he made his way there. It took a few minutes, but he defiantly got there first. In his room was bare. Blank stone walls and a cot. Nothing more.

Larissa quickly captured the information in her head. The door shut, and Monsoon was gone. Before she left as well, she walked across the hall to pick up her Katana.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Stop

- - - - Chapter may contain sexual scenes - - - -

Reentering the halls, Larissa could spot the couples, Sam and Camellia outside her room. "Woah..." She thought to herself. Camellia dressed in a coral dress and black sash, and Sam in a formal suit. Both of them were rather dashing. But Larissa didn't stay to chat, she had other things to think about. She merely gave them a smile in regards, and walk onward. "Have fun!" She yelled from the elevator.

Monsoon heard the elevator travel from down the hall. She was really coming. This girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. It made him smirk.

The elevator doors panned away, and Larissa silently stepped into the new hallway. "2nd floor, down the hall, to the right, third door on left." Larissa hoped she had got these instructions right, for the door she was right in front of may not have been the one Monsoon was in.  
The butterflies in her stomach roamed again, her heartbeat also increased.  
"Okay... Go."

Her hand gently knocked on the middle of the door.  
The daunting moment of silence between waiting for it to open made Larissa shiver.  
Hearing the knock on the door, Monsoon grinned.  
"Come in. Lock the door behind you when you do" he ordered.

Larissa slowly entered and shut the door behind her, locking it as she was told so too.  
Her eyes and mind were set on Monsoon, she couldn't care less how his room looked. She played with the collar on her mauve shirt with one finger, looking at his feet. "I'm happy I got the right room..."

Monsoon smiled when the click of the lock was heard before she slowly strode over to his direction.

"It doesn't matter."  
His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair before brushing his lips against hers.  
As he did so, Larissa softly brushed the tip of her nose over his before engulfing him into a hot kiss.  
She moaned, loudly.

Pulling away, she pecked and kissed at his neck, even if it were metal, she didn't care, she knew he'd feel it... Maybe even like it. At some points she even felt like licking up his body.

Monsoon's breathing hicked as his hair was pulled before her tongue ran up his neck. He wasn't expecting it, but thats what he liked. Pulling on her hair, Larissa's head was tilted up so that he could bite on her bottom lip before swiping his tongue along it.  
Larissa's moan-like chuckles continued, she couldn't bare the temptations any longer. Her arms wrapped tightly around Monsoon's neck, plonking her full weight onto him... and in that moment, she could feel a hand slip underneath her shirt, slowly trailing up her spine. It gave chills - good ones.

The silverette swallowed every moan the girl gave from her kisses. Her full weight was on him, making him the only support until his hands snaked into her shirt and up her back. Nibbling on her bottom lip, her shirt was pulled over her head before being tossed on the floor.  
Her dark hair bounced gently onto her shoulder's.  
She blushed, then smiled, loving the touch of Monsoon's teeth digging lightly into the skin on her bottom lip. She was rather shy about stripping down, even in front of girls...

He wanted her blush to turn from pink to red. Monsoon's hand groped at her right breast before smirking. "What happened to the bad girl you bragged so much about?" he teased as his fingers pinched her sensitive bud.

... Alright. That was it. No more miss shy girl anymore. Larissa wiped the smirk off her pale face and replaced it with something more devilish. "She's coming... Don't rush." Larissa violently whispered, dropping her bottoms and forcing Monsoon to sit on the low, single bed behind him.

She bent down, running a hand between his legs and staring up at him with a wild grin, slightly poking her tongue out.

There we go. The girl stepped out of her pant before Monsoon let himself be pushed over to his cot. He gazed down at the girl between his legs, feeling her hands along his inner thigh, making him grin back.

A small tint coaxed his cheeks as she began to kiss upward before pinning him down on the bed. Her breasts hung loosely over his face. A cold, metal hand was placed on her back, pushing her down before his mouth latched onto one of the nipples while his hand didn't fail to neglect the other.

"You've got quite a mouth-full there." Larissa giggled, placing her hand over the other breast Monsoon had cupped in his palm.  
She used her cybernetic arm to force Monsoon's free hand in between her fine legs, she moaned and cackled. "You've done it now..."

The look in her eyes before she forced his hand between her legs... If thats how she wanted to play, he can play like that. Monsoon flipped Larissa under him before pushing a finger pass her lower lips, giving her no time adjust as his thumb pushed against her clit.  
"I've done it? You better not cry for me to stop then" he smirked.

Seeing her writhe and squirm under him was the only thing he wanted. He heard every word dirty word she murmured before adding another finger.  
"You like that, don't you?" he purred in her ear.

Larissa couldn't help but moan and enjoy the pleasure she was blessed upon. Monsoon's breath in her ear was warm and perfect... Everything was perfect.

She licked her mouth before stealing a kiss from him and muttering, "More..."  
More. She wanted more. With a grin the cyborg slowly sank down, his fingertips tickling down her stomach before he spread her legs. His tongue flicked against her clit before driving pass her wet lips.

A giggle came from Larissa before she pulled and held Monsoon around the hips, removing his army green belt with Red Phosphorus grenades.  
His tongue pushed once again pass her sensitive lips before his belt was removed and he took a step back.

By the desk was a small screwdriver. It took him a few minutes to remove the armoured codpiece over his groin, but it was off. Turning back towards the bed, he grinned.  
What Larissa saw made her wildly blush and smirk. She laid on the bed, just fondling with one of her breast waiting for him.

Monsoon saw the reddening over her cheeks, yet her hand softly massaged her breast. The cyborg loomed over her, nuzzling himself between her legs before spreading them open. His reenforced cock rubbed against her clit, making her body squirm. "No backing out, now..."

Sugar killer... The feeling of this pleasure, Larissa couldn't describe. Her head pressed against the wall as her body stretched out from the all wonderful interactions with his cock. "Do as you please..." She demanded, squeezing both her breasts together, watching for the cyborg's next move.

"I will." Without warning, he thrusted deep inside her. He felt her hymen be ripped to shreds. He gave her no time to adjust as he came over her, pushing in and out of her tight pussy.  
Larissa's eyeslids slammed shut and tilted her head back. Monsoon's rhythm slightly sped up, making her white fluids run.

Though his rhythm was no way near repetitive. Slow. Fast. Hard. Slow. His movements were unpredictable. He groaned with each thrust before placing her legs over his shoulders, slamming his hips against hers.  
"T-Tight! F-Fuck!" Monsoon growled.

Larissa screamed in his actions, his hard metal cock penetrating even deeper. The corners of her eyes formed tiny tears, but she held them back. She wanted this. She wanted it badly. Hearing Monsoon swear made her more vicious and horny. Her hand wrapped around his neck which allowed her to rise and smother her lips on his, wet from the hard fucking.

Monsoon rolled himself back into a sitting positing before shoving Larissa in the crevice between his legs. His hands guided her hips upward and downward as he thrusted. They became liplocked and hands were tangled in each other's hair.  
The girl motioned her hips in small circles, as if they were dirty-dancing. Her finger tips combed through his luscious hair while her lips continued to engulf him in a kiss.  
Larissa let her mind go, never wanting the night to end.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams

- - - - Chapter **contains** sexual scenes - - -

With each thrust up he gave, he felt his cock throb. Her tight walls tried to pull him back each time as she was lifted up, creating drag and friction. Suddenly, he wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close and forcing her down, hard on his manhood. His groan pulsed in her ear as he came, filling her insides with semi-artificial semen due to his mostly cybernetic body.

And in the time Monsoon's warm fluid injected into Larissa's body, she pressed down hard onto his chest, forcing him down and towards the bed.

Monsoon's thrusting softened and slowed, both moaning and panting.

It wasn't until moments later that Larissa pushed herself off him and lowered to his hips.

A smirk forming on her face as she grabbed his wet cock with her strong hand, bringing it close to her lips.

Monsoon somewhat gasped as he was pushed down before warmth surrounded his cock once more. He tried to buck his hips, but Larissa held his hips down to the cock. His hand took a fistful of hair before guiding her along his dick.

Racing her tongue upward, Larissa wrapped her arm tightly around his left leg, holding him in close. Her pink snake drooled along his tip, leaving saliva among his stalk. Her hair was clenched in one of his hands, she liked it rough. Her mouth opened before she shoved his cock in, choking lightly on the way.

He bent his head to watch the girl with a smile on his face. His hips fought against her hand, bucking into her mouth. He can see the tears filling her eyes from triggering her gag reflex, but she didn't release them.

"You like that?" He teased.

Breathing for some air, Larissa lifted her head with a gasp, but continued to rapidly motion her hand upwards and back, pleasing him.

Moments after she slipped her hands off him, moved away and brought herself beside him on the bed, and just laid there. Bare. And silent. She came as close their shoulder's touched. If Monsoon had them, she'd be staring straight into his eyes.

It didn't take long for Monsoon to finish one last time. For Monsoon, the next day would be nothing but awkward. He was spent, literally. Being mostly metal had its downfalls. Yes, genetic material, such as sperm, was easy to recreate, but to obtain it required permission. Monsoon shook the thought from his head as Larissa curled against his side. He silently tilted her chin and kissed her chastely before laying on his back.

"Now sleep" he muttered as he let the girl rest her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her.

Larissa didn't even question or anything. Obedience. Loyalty. That was what he was looking for. Someone who didn't second guess or ask questions. Just as she was silent, so was he. In the midst of the quiet, he heard everything. Sam didn't come back yet. It started to make him wonder, but he guessed that Sam went to the bar, Dr. Rios thought he was a brute and sulked back in her little cavern of machine parts and soap opera episodes which he listens glimpse of from the vents that connected the rooms at night. It was nice not to listen to any Portuguese tonight...

Larissa's eyes were shut, but of course, she wasn't asleep as of yet. Not while he was beside her. This was there first time spending a night alone.. And of course she found it daunting, but she loved it. Her eye peeked open the slightest and watched as Monsoon was drifted into his own thoughts. She could sit beside and stare at him all night. But as she began to cool down, her body quivered and shivered. Perhaps this would lure him in to getting her attention.

In the midst of his thoughts, Monsoon was close to sleep, until her small body shifted and shivered. His foot kicked up the blanket that was pushed to the end of the cot before his arm separated to pull the sheet over their bodies. Holding her tighter to his body, Monsoon sighed.

"Try to get sleep."

Once more, Monsoon was on sleep's edge until the vents carried no sounds to his ears. Sam and Rios were back. It made him curious of what would happen now, but the cyborg just really wanted to get some sleep.


End file.
